L's real name
by IronReaverAvi
Summary: L is on the middle of a vacation in Germany, the place where he used to live in, before moving to Wammy's House in England, he is hoping to see a childhood friend who he is very fond off...so fond off that it brings out unknown feelings...making him say things he would not just tell anyone...


Anime/Manga » Death Note » **L's real name**

Author: IronReaverAvi

Rated: T - English - Romance/General - Published: 01-17-16 - Updated: 01-17-16

id:11737585

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note and Dead or Alive, nor any of its characters, L is owned by Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba, Dead or Alive is owned by the Video Game Companies Koei Tecmo and Team Ninja._

 _Author's Note: The name I have chosen for L is not canon material, I have just made up the name for myself, therefore it may or may not actually be his name, according to the creators._

L's real name

It was a weekend, and L had the day off on his studying procedures. He was sent by Watari to go get groceries and snacks to munch on to later in the day, and by the time he was finished spending his money, having originated from the Wammy's house wealth, he couldn't help but notice all the delicious treats he would later on devour in his stomach.

" _Lemonhead's...I never tried those before"_ L stated as he began to walk out of the grocery store, and into the street blocks, while glancing at the inside of his grocery bag. Although L had a very keen interest in sweets, he wasn't sure if he was going to eat them all himself, or simply share with the rest of his successors, back at home, surely Matt would want some, although he doubted the children such as BB, and Near would want any. _He's never seen them eat before..._

L had never even tried some of these sweets before, the only reason he got them was because the other kids at Wammy's House recommended it for him…

After a few moments of nonstop walking, L stopped by a park to sit down at a bench, still glancing at the what was inside that grocery bag.

" _Hmmm…should I, or should I not?"_ L said to himself, pondering once more about sharing them with the others, L was always stingy about his food, but it wouldn't kill him to share once in a while, would it?

Having thinking about sharing led him to remember something that happened to him long ago, somewhere in the purity, that was shrouded by the darkness of depressing memories. he remembered a dear friend, always constantly pestering him about him being so stingy and never sharing, the dear friend was a girl who was about his age, who always held her finger high in his face, so that she could precisely teach him a lesson...man, those were the days. The days of constant nagging, from a beautiful voice…

However, it's been so many years, back in the day's L was smiling more than frowning, back in the days he lived in an unofficial orphanage in Germany, L was trying desperately hard to remember the name of that girl who told him that it was nice to share with other people, but he couldn't seem to remember her name. This was not the only time he thought about her, recently, he's been caught pondering to himself by the children at Wammy's house, he could easily hear them gossiping about what their idol, L was doing all by himself in a corner. He was fond of this girl and enjoyed playing with her at the very park he is sitting in right now. L came to Germany, to give gifts to former adversary's that resided here in Germany, however he couldn't help but stop by at this nostalgic park, hopefully he could remember her. The only thing that appeared from his mind, was the serene light-brownish long, straight hair that she had, and those gorgeous baby blue colored eyes.

No, there's no way in hell that she would appear out of nowhere to come to this park at this time, let alone remember who L was, after all it has been over 6 years...all hope seemed to be lost as the sun was setting and people were leaving, and although the wind was keeping L's glimmer of hope at bay, he seemed to be getting nowhere as the time passed on by. However, this is L we we're talking about, and L is a very strong thinker, giving up was not an option,

What was he even doing here at this nostalgic park in Germany anyway? Why bother looking for someone who's most likely forgot about you. This what you get for being antisocial, maybe if you were a bit more outgoing, _you could have stood a chance...you could have stood a chance in spending more time with the girl of your dreams…_

L was feeling helpless now, the more people who left the park, the more discouraged he became, as if the people were his motivation, his motivation to remember who this girl really was, and why she was so important to him. L has been to busy solving numerous police cases, that his mind was always focused on making the world a better place, for justice's sake, did his childhood friend also have the same sense of justice?

That was besides the point, what really mattered was whether or not he was going to see her again, the more L thought about it, the more he became desperate, he's never felt this nervous before in his life. He felt so emotionally attached to this woman...maybe it was because of all the times they've been through with each other. All of the fun games that they played at the park as kids, all the times she defended him from the mean peers that bullied him, all of the times she stuck up to him, all of the times he could hear her sweet voice in conversations that wouldn't bore him, _all of the times she made him feel like a normal person who was social…_ All of the times he's seen her do hilarious things, like trying to perform various flexible martial arts moves, and ending up falling on her behind after attempting them...wait a minute, _martial arts?_

L was slowly starting to remember that this girl was intrigued by fighting, she was often always talking about how she would surpass her father, who was a famous German karate master, he always remembered her watching the older Dead or Alive broadcasts.

" _Hmmm...Dead or Alive…"_ L stated, still pondering on the park bench he sat on for hours.

All time and space seemed to be frozen around L as his body was slowly feeling more and more numb, from being in that same position for hours, he then could hear enthusiastic children in the background, yelling out karate battle cries. L looked up very slowly, with a thumb his mouth, he was biting his finger so hard that blood started pouring from it, L's eyes widened so big when he saw there were two little ones in karate gi uniforms, and a girl wearing the same karate gi, wearing a white headband, black belt, baby blue eyes, and the brown hair, that gorgeous brown hair...L then began to remember the reason he was drawn to this girl so much was because of her hair, he enjoyed himself, as she would let him feel her hair from time to time, L always loved playing with her hair, it was one of his strange hobbies.

" _There's no doubt about it...that girl's name is Hitomi…"_ L said, finally coming to a deduction. "She fought in the Dead or Alive tournaments…"

The girl named Hitomi was in the middle of training with two children who were aspiring to be like her, after countering, and parrying both of their strikes, the students fell to the floor, only to find themselves coming back to their feet, off the grass, bowing their heads. Hitomi bowed her head to them as well.

"Thanks for the sparring match, Miss. Hitomi, it's always an honor fighting you!" Told one of the kids.

"Yeah, if we keep training with you will be stronger than even the headmaster!" The other kid retorted.

Hitomi giggled, and as soon as L heard her voice from afar, he began to smile, he always loved hearing her laugh.

"That is...if you are strong enough!" Hitomi told joking around with them.

"The kids seemed to have rebuked back at her, and a cheerful conversation was continuing between the three of them, however L was sitting to far away to hear what they were saying.

The conversation seemed to have ended once L heard the three of them say "Osu!" out loud, as the two cheerful students began to run away to a nearby ice cream truck, Hitomi decided to let them be, as she saw that it was funny seeing them chase after an ice cream truck. Hitomi then took a deep breath as she was now alone, in the field of grass, she began to to put a hand on her face, as she was admiring the orange colored sky that was above her. She then came back to her senses, and clapped her face twice.

"Oh, am I the only one here?" Hitomi stated, as she began to look left and right, but not behind her. "I guess I better get back, it's getting late and father must be worried about me, not to mention Ein…" She said to herself, with her hands coming together. She began to pace on her way back towards her home, and L was still sitting on his bench, with the tip of his right thumb touching his teeth, as he made a creepy smile, with his eyes focused on Hitomi.

Hitomi then looked back once more, and gasped when she found out that she wasn't alone, she saw a figure, that looked slightly familiar to her. She then felt her body becoming more and more stiff, and her heart was beating fast, the man was making a weird face as was looking directly at her, but she couldn't help but noticing something so nostalgic about the way he appeared.

"No way..it's...it's you L!" Hitomi told running at him at an immense speed.

L was shocked to see that she still remembered him, but then again again it was probably easy for her to recognize L, the bags from under his eyes, his odd way of sitting, and his unique black colored hair style, and clothes were a dead giveaway.

L started to chuckle… "Well, isn't this a surprise, Hitomi?" L stated, getting up from the bench very slowly, he's been on that thing for hours, but forget about the bench, a miracle has just happened, who would have expected that a friend that he hasn't seen in years would appear before at the same spot they used to be around with each other ever since they were children, right now at this present moment?

"You're right...It is a surprise!" She told with the cutest smile, one that made L fall for her even more, yes, she looks exactly the way he remembered her.

Before the two of the reunited childhood friends could speak to one another, the gentle breeze was going on by, as their eyes were locked onto one another.

"How are you?" Hitomi asked.

"I'm fine." L said in a nervous state, she was an older woman now, and this made him nervous speaking to her, as he began to notice some of the changes, he could already tell how mature she's gotten.

"That's good to hear...I see you're still keeping yourself busy at night!" Hitomi told him as she was referring to the bags from under his eyes.

"Yes, and judging from what I saw you do to those kids you were with earlier, I'm guessing your a full fledged fighter now, am I right?"

She nodded. "Well, I wouldn't say full fledged yet...I'm still undergoing training." Hitomi told him.

"Oh really, I can tell that you've become a top notch fighter…" L retorted.

Hitomi giggled, while writhing her body, "Oh L, you're always very kind…" She said.

""Yes...some people say that's a good thing or a bad thing...to be too kind to someone, however, Hitomi is Hitomi, and I'll always be kind to you." L said with a sincere tone in his voice.

Hitomi laughed again. "Ah, L Thank you, even after all these years you're still supporting me…"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Hmph,..." Hitomi said folding her arms. "What brings you to Germany, and how's life in England?" The brunette asked.

"I always keep myself busy, so it's not that boring, and I've come here to greet a few adversary's, get some candy...you know the gist…" L said, scratching the back of his head.

Hitomi giggled. "You still have your cute eating habits, huh?"

L giggled back, the tension and excitement from seeing Hitomi again made his soul feel so happy, the moment was perfect, and tranquil, and hearing her voice again made him feel celestial, it was always stress relieving to talk to her, and he could feel some of the stress now disappearing, talking to Hitomi felt so nice, that it almost brought tears to his eyes, tears that would come because he would have to leave her soon, and time went on by as the two began to enjoy each others company, having conversations about their childhoods that would trigger some hilarious memories. Hitomi's laugh was all that L needed to hear to relieve of his stress, her voice alone, made him feel happy on the inside, a different kind of happy that he hasn't felt in a long time.

"Hitomi, I think I know why i've come to this country, it was not for a vacation...I was longing to see somebody…somebody that was important to me..." L stated.

"Oh…" Hitomi said looking down, fidgeting with her fingers. "Did you see them yet?"

L then all of the sudden decided to be off topic and asked her a favor.

"Hitomi, I know this may be rude, especially since I am just seeing you know, but could you let me feel your hair again...you know for good times sake." L stated.

"Oh yeah...I remember that you always liked touching my hair for some reason, you're a weirdo." She told giggling. She then turned around.

L let out a smile, but before he put his hands on her hair, he felt the need to look down on, and take a good look at Hitomi's posture, as he began to have his eyes on her lower body, she turned her face around to see what was taking so long, and then from in the blink of an eye, she found that he folded her arms around her legs and started to lift her up continuously.

Hitomi laughed, "Why are you doing that for, L?" She stated, noticing his out-of-character behavior.

"I don't know…" He said putting her down.

Hitomi then tilted her head to see that tears were coming from L's eyes.

"What's the matter?" She asked him.

"Oh, it's nothing, it's just that my eyes are watery, that's all."

"Really, are you telling me the truth, L?"

"Yes, but to be frankly honest, I've been here at this park, since 1:00 PM, and now it's 6:30 PM…" L stated.

"Oh, we-"

Before Hitomi could say another word, she was interrupted by L's emotional words once more.

"The reason I've stayed her for so long, no, the reason I actually came here to Germany in the first place, was so that I could look for someone...that someone is really important to me, she taught me valuable life lessons like sharing, and I liked this girl not only because she was smart, strong, athletic in sports like soccer, but she was also beautiful, in the way she did everyday things...she was so beautiful th-"

Now Hitomi interrupted L, L just noticed how Hitomi was getting all cheery eyed as well, from hearing those words, she obviously knew he was talking about her.

"L…" Hitomi said, stepping back from him a little bit.

"I'm sorry Hitomi, this is all sudden, and you have other matters to attend to but…" He said as he began to walk back close enough to her, He could sense her body's nervous movements.

"It's clear what my main point is...I've fallen in love with you, and I want to stay here longer, I am not going to go back to England." L stated.

The words coming from L's mouth were too much for Hitomi to bear at the moment, the shock of seeing her childhood friend tell her all this at a serene time, she couldn't even move.

L then began to take advantage over this, and wrapped his arms tightly around Hitomi, he then put his fingers erotically around her body, making her writhe even more as L became more lustful, as soon his hands wrapped around her often exposed navel, she let out a sweet moan, before her fingers found its way to the part he liked about he the most, her hair, which he began to fondle with after a few moments, he cupped her face with his right hand.

"Hitomi…" L said to the same woman he was talking to when who was breathing hard.

L then decided to press his lips against her's, closing his eyes feeling the warmth of the moment, he then was planning to stop, but couldn't help but continue, it was then that Hitomi pushed back from L, and continued to breath in and out.

"Sorry.." L stated scratching the back of his head. "If you want me to leave, then I'll go now…"

Hitomi shook her head and proceeded to finally speak.

"L...you never told me…"

"Hmm?"

"What's your real name, L is just an alias right?, so I want to know…" she said all cheery eyed, "what's your name?" She said.

L felt as if he owed Hitomi a favor, he came at her out of nowhere all of these years, and decided to show himself right at this moment, only to be so close and sexually intrigued within few minutes of a discussion, and out of everybody that L know's about, even Watari, he feels that he could tell Hitomi this secret because he could easily trust her, and the fact he loved her as well.

"Very well, I hardly ever tell anybody my real name, and only 3 people in this world know what it is, including me, and I'm telling you this because I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world…" L stated.

"So...what is it?" Said Hitomi, wiping the water from her eyes, as she put her hands together.

"My name is _Laurence, Laurence Lawliet…_ " L answered.

Hitomi giggled. and put on the same cute smile that L adored.

"Okay then Laurence...so before we part ways...would you mind escorting me back to my dojo,,,its already late, and I wouldn't want to go myself…" Hitomi said.

"You already know the answer to that, of course I'll go, and I'm not leaving you anytime soon…" L stated.

"But don't you have somewhere you're staying?" Hitomi asked.

L chuckled. "I get by, day by day…" L stated.

"Well okay then...you're such a weirdo, _Laurence…_ " Hitomi stated, as she began leading the way.

"Oh yeah, do you like short cake? I love short cake, and i think it would be a good idea of we had so..." L stated as the two of them walked away from the park, with their conversation still ongoing.

It seems like Hitomi's life would take a drastic turn, especially now that L was happy, L was so happy that he could relieve himself to Hitomi, he finally found the one true person, other than the everybody from Wammy's house that would relight him of all his sins, and get him one step closer to redemption, but forget about that, now that he was reunited with Hitomi, his delightful future is guaranteed.

 _The end. Hoped you liked, please let me know what you thought of this story, and thanks for taking the time to read._


End file.
